


A Wing and a Prayer

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: The slip of a prophet's finger can make all the difference.For the Profound Bond Drabble challenge prompt, 'Prophesy'.





	A Wing and a Prayer

It starts with a typo as Chuck’s rushing to get through his last few pages for the day.

‘Lay’ becomes ‘splay’.

The word shifts something.  Clarifies the current underneath, and suddenly, the prophet  _ sees. _

‘Grip’ becomes ‘hold’.

‘Cheek’ becomes ‘lip’.

And two months later, Dean is splayed against Cas and having his own epiphany.   

He softens his grip on Cas’s hand, turns to face him and presses a thumb to Cas's lower lip.   

“This okay?” he asks softly. 

And, like the slow stroke of a butterfly’s wing, the slip of a finger turns a quiet yearning into a raging fire.


End file.
